Nothing that I Feel
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: Lita is saved from an abusive relationship with Matt Hardy...but will she be strong enough to pull through it? (Chapter 7 up, finally! Sorry guys)
1. Prologue

**(Warning:  This story contains themes of abuse.)**

***                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      ***

**Nothing that I Feel**

**Chapter 1**

The first thing that the redhead woke up to was pain racking her body.  She held the whimper in her throat.  Swallowing, she scooted to the edge of the bed she was sharing with her boyfriend, Matt Hardy.  Heart beating wildly, she waited.  When all she heard was steady breathing, she slid out of the bed and onto the floor.  Quickly, she crept across the carpet of the hotel room, slipping into the bathroom.  

            She didn't turn the light on as soon as she shut the door.  Waiting in the darkness until her eyes adjusted, she listened, making sure that Matt hadn't woken up.  The redhead fumbled around the sink, carefully not making much noise, and found the nightlight she'd set there.  As soon as she pushed it into the socket, a dim skitter of orange spread across the bathroom.  Looking into the mirror, she looked at the bruises covering her nude body.

            Lita's fingers brushed across the bruises as she silently contemplated how to hide them.  Turning, she got a good look at her back, and she grimaced.  A large, dark purple, almost black bruise ringed with blue spread across her upper back.  No amount of make-up could cover that up…  

            Her heart caught as the bed frame creaked.  After a moment of silence, Lita calmed herself slowly.  He wasn't waking up…not yet, anyway.  Running a tongue over her chapped lips, she turned the shower on low enough so he wouldn't know she was up.  The redhead turned the knob until the water that fell on her was cold as ice.  

            Working quickly, she was out of the shower in 5 minutes.  Lita continued on her routine, stopping every single time a noise fell.  First, she checked her body for any obvious cuts – a simple excuse and a slapped on band-aid would do for those.  After that, she covered what bruises she could with make-up.  

            It was a routine she worked almost every morning, and her hands flew, rubbing on the make-up hard enough to rub in, but light enough to go without more pain than necessary.  As soon as the make-up was in place, she grabbed her duffel out from underneath the sink, looking in it for a shirt that would cover up her back.  

            She pulled on a tight tee shirt with "Hardy Boyz" scrawled across it that revealed only part of her stomach.  Her movements were jerky as she pulled on her trademark thong and then black pants.  

            Lita jumped as a shrill ring cut through the silence.  She stuffed the nightlight back into her bag, along with her make-up, and darted out of the bathroom, dropping her bag and rushing to the phone.  Matt mumbled something, turning to face the phone.  His eyes cut through her, and she froze in mid-motion to pick up the phone.  He reached out his hand for the phone.  The redhead picked it up and handed it to Matt.

            "Hello?" Matt snapped, sitting up as he glared at Lita.  "Yeah, she's here."  He tossed the phone at her, and she caught it before it could hit her.

            "Hey Sweetie!" was the greeting.

            "Chris?" she whispered, and her eyes darted to meet Matt.  She almost cringed at the fury in his eyes.  

            "So are you coming down for breakfast with the guys?"

            "I don't know," she admitted quietly, looking down at her hands.  She could picture Chris scowling.

            "It's him, isn't it?" he spat.

            "What do you mean?" Lita closed her eyes, willing Chris not to speak.  

            "You know what I mean!" Chris said, "You don't get those bruises falling down stairs."  Lita closed her eyes, hoping that Matt couldn't hear.

            "Chris, stop it.  You don't know what you're talking about."

            "Whatever.  You coming or not?" was the sour reply.  Lita looked up at Matt, her insides churning.  

            "Matt?" she asked timidly, and he fixed her with a thunderous glare.  "He wants to know if we're going down to breakfast with the rest of the guys."  She covered the mouthpiece of the phone.

            He laughed, "You'd love that, wouldn't you, you little whore?" she bowed her head, but didn't say anything.  "You'd _love to go down there, and f-"_

            "Lita?" Chris's voice asked over the phone.  

            "Get your bags," snapped Matt, "We're leaving."

            Closing her eyes, she let her hand fall from the mouthpiece as she said, "We're just going to head for the arena…  Maybe stop at Dunkin' Donuts for some breakfast on the way," the last part was a lie, but she hoped that it would satisfy Chris for a while.  

            "See you there, then," Chris said sullenly.  Lita hung up the phone slowly, and sat on the edge of the bed.  Matt had retreated to the bathroom as soon as he answered her.  Quietly, she gathered their bags by the bed.  Matt stepped out of the bathroom just as she heaved one heavy duffel bag over her shoulder, wincing.  He let out a small, cruel laugh.

            "Does that hurt, Lita?" he asked sweetly, sarcasm oozing from his words.  "Does that hurt?"  When she didn't answer him, he strode over to her, eyes flashing angrily.  "Answer me!" he ordered.  As she opened her mouth, his fist slammed against her face in a glancing blow.  The redhead landed in a heap on the floor, closing her eyes against the pain, willing the tears to keep at bay.  Matt grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her to her feet.  Lita knew better than to show her pain as he pulled at her hair.  "I hope you didn't make any plans," he continued in his false-sweet voice.  His grip tightened, and he threw her onto the bed.  Lita crawled backward.

            "Matt, please," she whispered.  His dark eyes glittered maliciously as he pinned her down.  The redhead wriggled underneath him for a moment, and then stopped.  He grinned down at her, and her heart stopped for a moment at the violent, hungry look in his eyes.  His grip on her wrists tightened, cutting off her circulation.  Lita stopped still, and closed her eyes tightly.  Her muscles prepared for the blows to come.  His hand slacked against her cheek with startling force.  She bit back her whimper as his fingers grabbed her chin tightly.  "Open your eyes, bitch," he snapped.  Clenching her teeth, she did what he said.  

            Lita felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she looked at his eyes.  He was going to snap sometime soon…  Somewhere in the bottom of her heart she assessed that.  She knew she had to get out, because when he snapped, she probably wouldn't live to see it through.  

            But she was trapped…Trapped in the nightmare.  

            And there was no way out.


	2. Chapter I

**(Warning:  This story contains themes of abuse.)**

**Nothing that I Feel**

**Chapter 2**

Chris Jericho scowled at his stack of pancakes as he sat down.  The blonde Canadian hefted a sigh, and picked up a fork, surveying the other wrestlers that looked at him expectantly.  "She can't come;" he said flatly, "She and Matt are leaving for the arena now."  He looked back down at his breakfast, not daring to see the looks of disbelief on their faces. 

            "Figures," muttered Chris Benoit from his seat across from Chris Jericho.  There was what looked to be a neutral look on his face, but his friends sitting at the table knew it concealed his anger.  Jeff Hardy bowed his head slightly, pushing what was left of his waffles into the puddles of thick syrup.  His eyes focused on the fork, hardly paying attention to what the others were saying. 

            Edge leaned back in his chair, his lips pressed tight together as he surveyed the group.  Since the roster spilt had ended, this was the group that had been together almost inseparably.  Well, mostly.  Christian, Trish Stratus, Molly Holly, Jackie, the two Chrises, Jeff, and himself were the usual group.  Sometimes, he added as an afterthought, Stacy, Rob Van Dam, Kurt Angle and Victoria hung around.  Edge's eyes wavered to the two empty seats.  They were always there.  Every time they ate, they brought up seats for Matt Hardy and Lita.  For the past three months, those seats had remained empty. 

            Trish looked over at Jeff, a sad expression on her face.  She threaded her fingers between his, and squeezed his hand gently.  He didn't respond.  Trish looked around the diner of the hotel, fighting the urge to comment on the situation.  _'I can't stand this!' _she thought to herself, looking around at the others.  Their expressions varied—sad, angry…  _'Just sitting around accepting the fact that Lita is being treated like some…some…' _her anger flashed up to the point where she couldn't finish her thought.  _'We have to do something…  **I **have to do something…'  _

            Jackie bit her lip slightly as she set her chin on her hand.  _'She's not coming.  Again.'  _She shifted uncomfortably.  _'Am I the only one who sees it?  It's obviously not her…  It has to be Matt,' _unkind words formed in her mind, and she gladly let them flow, wishing she only had the chance to say them aloud to him. 

            Chris Benoit threw down his fork and leaned back, assessing all of the others.  "Okay, for once, I'm going to say what I think is on everyone's minds.  It's obvious that it's Matt keeping her from meeting us.  It's obvious that she has tons more bruises than she should, even after a brutal match.  Maybe I'm the only one putting two and two together but-"

            "Don't say it," Jeff said suddenly.  Chris looked over at him, and saw his pleading face.

            "I'm sorry, Jeff, but I have to," he told him.  "You know it, we all know it.  Matt is _hurting _Lita," he took his time to look everyone in the eye.  "And we're doing nothing."

            "We are too!" someone interjected, but Jackie spoke before anyone else did.  The blonde's voice was soft, but it got the attention of the others quickly.

            "Have you ever seen the commercial where everyone is standing around the piece of trash, talking about how wrong it is that it's sitting on the street, and not in the trash can a foot away?  And then one guy comes up, and picks the trash up, and throws it away?" she asked, and the others nodded slowly.  "Those people saying how disgusting it is, that's us," she claimed, her voice riddled with emotion.  "We know what's happening and we know it's wrong, but we do nothing." She stood up, pushing her chair in and staring at the others.  "I'm going to be the person who makes a stand to pick up that piece of trash.  I don't know if I can throw it in the garbage alone…but I'm going to try," she stepped back, swinging her purse over her shoulder.  The blonde clenched her jaw.  "At least my conscience will be clear when Matt goes over the edge."  Jackie made her way out of the room, leaving a shocked group of wrestlers behind her.

            -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry that it has been so long since an update!  My muses died for this story, but now they're back, and hopefully until the story ends!  Anyway, please review!  And if you would like to see a certain pairing in this story, just say who and I'll consider it!


	3. Chapter II

**Nothing That I Feel**

**Chapter 2**

            "This is a bad idea…  A **really **bad idea…" Chris Jericho said, looking over at his companion, Jackie Gayda.  "She's never going to admit that Matt-" he paused, cutting himself off.  "She's never going to admit it," he said lamely, unable to bring himself to say what 'it' was.

            Jackie turned to look at him, her eyes flashing.  "If you're going to chicken out, maybe you should go back to the locker room," she snapped coldly.  "Then you can go and sip beer with Kurt, Christian and Jeff," she told him, distaste apparent in her tone.  The blonde looked around her.  Trish, Molly, Chris Benoit, Victoria, Stacy, and Rob Van Dam surrounded her.  Kurt, Christian, and Jeff hadn't come, their responses varying from denial to being pessimistic of the plan.  Jackie shook her head.  They called themselves Lita's friends, yet when she needed help, where were they?

            "I'm not chickening out," Chris Jericho responded.  "All I'm saying is that Lita isn't going to admit what Matt's doing to her, and maybe we should think of a different plan."

            "And do you have a better plan?" Jackie hissed in reply.  There was no response, and Jackie turned on her heel, making her way to the locker room that Matt Hardy and Lita shared.  The others followed her.

            Chris Jericho followed as well, albeit slower than the others.  He ran a hand through his blond hair, biting down on his lip.  He had the distinct feeling that no simple plan could cure Lita...and that no effortless preparation could cure Matt Hardy's violent obsession with her.

            ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         --

            It was amazing that Matt Hardy missed the eight people hunched together between storage cases as he left the locker room, but nevertheless, he did.  Once they were positive he was gone, the eight wrestlers stood, walking quickly to the locker room door.  "Okay, Jackie, you and the rest of the girls go on inside.  I'll guard the door with Jerky and Rob; make sure Matt doesn't come back," Chris Benoit said quickly, looking down at the blond.

            Jackie nodded to him, and turned to the door, heaving a sigh.  Slowly, she turned the knob and walked inside the darkened room, Trish, Molly, Victoria, and Stacy accompanying her.

            ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         --

            The sound of sobbing greeted the Divas' ears as they stepped into the room.  "Lita?  Sweetie?" Trish called out into the darkness, and they heard an intake of breath.  "I'm going to turn the lights on now, so watch your eyes." With that, the Women's Champion flicked the light switch up, her eyes snapping to Lita as soon as they were adjusted.

            "Oh my God," Stacy breathed, and rushed to the redhead's side—carefully avoiding any contact with the fellow Diva, but close all the same.  Anger sparked through the air as the Divas looked over Lita; anger directed toward the one and only Matthew Hardy.  The redhead had been stripped down to her bra and panties, making the bruises all the more visible.  Large, black bruises, tinged with red spots of blood, covered her wrists.  Her abdomen had turned a sickly blue color, ringed with a green tint.  The redhead's lip was spilt, blood welling in the crevice.  Long, red marks slashed across her chest and ribs.  On the side of her cheek, another bruise was forming.

            "I'll go get a medic," Molly said quickly, leaving the room.  Victoria, Trish, and Jackie walked forward, keeping a distance away from Lita as not to corner her.

            "Lita, we're getting a medic for you right now," Stacy told the redhead, her tone soothing.  The blonde stroked Lita's hair, attempting to calm her down, to stop the sobs that racked her body.

            At her words, Lita looked up, her eyes containing an ever-present look of fear, and a pit of hollowness.  "No!  Don't!" she cried, her voice raspy.  She shook her head vehemently.

            "Why not, Lita?" Trish asked, biting down on her lip.  Seeing her friend like this nearly tore her apart.

            "I'm…not…allowed," she said between choking sobs.  She jerked backward, pushing herself into the corner of the room.  "Go!" she cried, and curled into a ball, obscuring her face.  "No…visitors…no…medic…no..." her words were barely comprehensible.

            Jackie kneeled in front of Lita, and waited until the redhead looked at her.  "I don't care what Matt's told you, Lita, you are going to the medic room, and getting some attention," she said, her tone not holding any room for argument.  "Now, we're going to help you to the medic room, and it'd be best if you cooperate."  Trish and Victoria each grasped one of Lita's arms, carefully wrapping her arm around their neck, and circling Lita's waist with their own.  "We're going to help you, Lita," Jackie whispered as she opened the locker room door, allowing Victoria and Trish passage.  Stacy followed them closely.  Jackie turned to the men of the group as the Divas disappeared down the hallway.

            "How is she?" Jericho asked earnestly.

            Jackie realized she was scowling, but didn't move to fix her facial expression.  Instead, she faced the three.  "Stacy, Vikki, Trish, Molly and I will take care of her for now," she said simply.  "Stay here, and when Matt comes…do us all a favor," Jackie told them.  "Kick his ass beyond recognition."

            ---         ----        ---         ---         ---         ---         ---         ----        ---         ---         ---

**Author's Note: **Please review everybody!  I really appreciate it!  . You rock!


	4. Chapter III

**Nothing that I Feel**

**Chapter 4**

        "I don't care if it's against the law…when I see Matthew Hardy, I will kill the son of a bitch," Victoria declared furiously.  She sighed, running a hand through her hair, and looking at the other Divas.  The five women were standing near the door into the medic's room, each sending frequent glances toward the other end of the room, where the medic started the painstaking process of bandaging Lita's wounds the best he could.

        "You're not alone in that battle," Trish Stratus told her, biting down on her lip.  The urge to kick Matt Hardy where the sun doesn't shine was reaching a new high.  The blond sighed, looking over the group but not really seeing them.  _'I knew something was wrong…  I could've said something sooner…  I could've helped Lita before it got this bad, but I didn't.  God, I can't believe how much of an idiot I am.  The evidence of it was right before me, but I wanted to believe that the problems were over, that we were all in our perfect worlds now, so I didn't do anything.  I blocked it out and made excuses for Matt.  The thought of it now makes me sick…' _her thoughts curled into a malicious, self-guilty stream.

        "The important thing is that Lita is safe now," Stacy Keibler spoke up, twisting her hands.  Her voice was shaky, but she said her words with the firmness of true belief.

        Molly Holly, who had been unusually silent throughout the time they'd been in the medic's office, finally spoke.  "I've been thinking…  Is there a way that we can get Matt fired for this?"  The question prompted all of the five into silent thinking.

        Jackie's eyes lit up.  "Yes!" she exclaimed, nearly jumping.  "What would the best thing to help Lita out be?" the others were silent, obviously wondering where the blonde was going with this.  "Get Matt out of sight; out of her life.  And the best way to do _that _would be to get him fired!"

        "There's just one problem with all that…" Trish said.  "How are we supposed to get him fired?  We have no proof that he's the one that's been doing this to Lita," she pointed out, motioning to the immobile and silent Diva.

        "What more proof do we need?" Jackie asked.  "She's bruised and battered.  We found her in the locker room that she shares with Matt Hardy, all knocked up.  Everyone knows that she has been spending her time with only Matt these days!  It's damn well **obvious **that Matt is to blame!" she told them, her voice rising slightly.

        "Trish knows it, and we all know it," Victoria spoke up.  "Anyone who looks at this situation will come to the same, and truthful, conclusion.  But think about this.  If we take this to the board of directors, they will want to hear both sides.  Matt can build a case up against us easily.  I mean, he could easily direct the blame to a third party."

        "I don't see how," Jackie replied.  Her hopefulness that there would be a simple solution to get rid of Matt Hardy seemed to cloud her judgment.

        "Jackie…  There's a lot of ways he could turn it…  Here, I'll throw out an example," Stacy pursed her lips, thinking for a moment.  "Okay, say we take it to the directors.  Matt acts offended, and says he has nothing to do about it…  He says…  Lita showed up night after night in their hotel room with those bruises, and wouldn't say anything about them, downright refusing and telling him to leave it alone.  Matt might go as far to say that he was trying to find out who was hurting her."

        "Then why wouldn't he have come to us for help?" Jackie challenged.

        "Because it could've been one of us," Stacy answered, and then sighed.  "Look, Jackie…  I want Matt out of here as much as you do, but if we go to the directors, it won't help.  It could even make things worse."

        Jackie gave a resigned sigh, and covered her face with her hand for a moment, and then removed it.  "Then what are we supposed to do?" she questioned, her voice cracking.  "We can protect Lita from Matt physically harming her, but he's a goddamned psychopath.  What's to stop him from going to the ring and talking about it and hurting her _emotionally_?  We can't ban her from watching the monitor, and we can't rule her life.  As much as I hate to say it…  Lita is only half safe with us."

        Molly was the first one to say anything.  "All of you, listen to me.  There's no way we can possibly protect Li from getting hurt emotionally, but we can help her through it.  She'll get hurt, yes, but we'll be there; her shoulders to cry on, if you will.  Half of getting better and learning is having the pain and dealing with it.  If I know Lita, she'll pull through this.  But if Matt's hold on her is further than anyone can imagine…" she sighed, and bit her lip.  "I don't want to suggest this, but it's the best course of action," she told them.  "If Matt has her so scarred that she can't get better with us…  I think we should have Linda or Vince give her a temporary leave, get her involved in a program for domestic violence, and let her stay at her home."

        Stacy gaped at her.  "Taking a leave for this?  It's not that it's a bad plan, but Lita would never go for it…"

        "Stacy, listen to me," Molly said, her voice stony.  "If Matt has gotten to her that deep…  You know that, and I know that, we could end up having to put her in a facility," Molly sighed.  "Hopefully he hasn't gotten to her that much."

        "Excuse me, ladies?" the medic's voice cut through their conversation.  He walked over to them, and motioned toward Lita.  The redhead was hunched over on the mattress, her arm draped protectively over her stomach.  "Lita is ready to go to the hotel now," he rattled off some instructions to help the healing of the bruises and whatnot.  Slowly, the women made their way over toward the bedside.  Lita looked up at them, her eyes wide and luminous.

        Victoria winced inwardly as she trailed behind the others.  _'We haven't even hit the hard part yet,' _she thought, and stepped forward, surveying the emotions displayed on Lita's face.  _'And we still have to convince Lita to go along with the plan.' _

        "I have to get back to Matt…" Lita whispered, her voice hoarse.

        "No.  You're not going back to Matt," Trish told her.  She proceeded to explain their 'plan'.

        The other Divas could only watch as the fear and terror on Lita's face grew by each word out of Trish's mouth.

        ---     ---     ---     ---     ---     ---     ---     ---     ---     ---     ---

**Author's Note: **Well, here you go, another chapter!  I hope you like!!  Please review!!!


	5. Chapter IV

**Nothing That I Feel**

**Chapter 5**

"So what do you say, Lita?" Trish Stratus asked the redheaded woman in front of her. "Will you go along with it?"

Lita wasted barely a second thinking about it. "No." Trish shrunk as if all of the air had been deflated from her.

"Lita, please, rethink this," Jackie started, stepping forward, an earnest look on her face.

"He'll come after me; he'll come after you," Lita replied.

"Lita," Victoria said firmly, stepping forward. The redhead looked at her friend, taken aback by her stern tone. "I want to tell you some things about why you should leave Matt and stay with us, and I don't want you to interrupt by saying that you _won't_ until you hear it out, okay?" Lita was silent, and Victoria took that as her assent. "Number 1: If you're concerned about Matt attacking us, don't be. We're not the only ones in on this plan. Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, and Rob Van Dam are by the locker room-they made sure that Matt didn't come back. Kurt and Christian agreed to help us if you agreed to stay with us and away from Matt." The raven-haired beauty didn't mention the fact that Jeff Hardy denied Matt's involvement with it, and downright refused to play any part. "If we stick together, we can handle Matt…" she paused. "You agree?"

Lita pursed her lips. "I don't want to put any of you in danger."

"We're willing to put ourselves in danger for you, Lita."

"I guess I'd agree with you, then," she whispered, her voice soft.

"Number 2: If you stay with Matt, he's just going to keep hurting you and beating you down… And who is to say that the next time he does, you'll get up?"

"He…He didn't hurt me," the redhead looked away.

Molly took the redhead's hand, looking into her eyes. "Lita, we know he's been hurting you. You're longer his, or under his control. You can say what you want, and you won't be punished. He hurt you." Lita bit her lip and looked away.

"Maybe."

"Number 3: Lita, you've said you'd do anything to protect us from getting hurt." Lita nodded. "It hurts us to see you with Matt, and know that he's been hurting you," Victoria told her, blinking furiously. "Lita, we need to get you away from him, for your own good and ours."

"What do you say, Li-Li?" Stacy asked from her spot behind Molly. "Will you go with us on this one?" Lita closed her eyes and looked down at the floor. "Li?" Stacy asked again.

There was a collective sigh of relief as the redhead nodded.

"HEY! GET HIM!" Chris Jericho's cry from outside of the room turned their attention to the door as it opened, revealing a disheveled Matt Hardy. Hair stuck out at random places from his ponytail, and he was out of breath. Anger twisted his features as he saw Lita, tear tracks down her face, curled into a ball, bandages all over her.

"You bitch!" he howled, stepping forward. Molly Holly and Victoria immediately stood in front of Lita, eyes narrowing at the man.

"Get out of here, Matt," Trish snapped at him, hatred in her eyes.

"I do what I want, when I want!" Matt screamed. "And right now I want Lita!" he took a leap forward. Trish, Victoria and Molly grabbed him, shoving him backward.

"Get out!" Trish yelled once more. The door to the room opened, and Chris Jericho came in, eyes settling on Matt. Chris Benoit and Rob Van Dam followed close behind.

"You sanctimonious son of a bitch," he hissed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slamming him into a nearby wall. "We're taking Red, and there's nothing you can do about it, so I suggest you leave her, and all of us, alone…or else," he warned.

Matt stared at him for a moment, and then looked at Lita. "Keep thinking you have friends and that you're worth something, _but you aren't_. You're nothing but a cheap little whore!" he screeched. Chris pulled him forward, and then shoved him back into the wall, knocking the other man's head against the brick.

"Lita is everything but a whore," he hissed, and jerked Matt toward the door. "Get the hell out of here, Hardy, and stay out of her life!" Benoit rushed toward the door and opened it as Jericho pushed him out.

"This isn't over!" Matt called as he was forced into the hallway. He struggled to get back in the room. "You'll pay for this, Lita!" Jericho gave him a ferocious right hook, sending Matt staggering backward. Benoit closed the door firmly, pulling Jericho back inside.

"He'll get what's coming to him soon enough," the Canadian said, trying to calm Jericho.

Lita looked around the room, her eyes frightened as she tried to hold back tears, and failed. The redhead bowed her head and succumbed to the sobs that racked her body once more. What was the difference, she asked herself, between being here with them and being with Matt? Both ways he got to her, and reduced her to tears each time. It took her nearly five minutes to get the answer as the girls hugged her tightly.

Here, she had friends.

Here, she had someone to comfort her.

Here, she had a chance to heal.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**Author's Note: **I hope you like! Please review!


	6. Chapter V

**Nothing That I Feel**

**Chapter 6**

Chris Jericho looked across the table at the restaurant at Jeff Hardy, trying desperately to conceal his irritation at the other man. Irritation, however, was not quite the word for it, not after what had happened this morning. The blonde Canadian raked a hand through his hair, silently recalling what had happened.

_---_

"_Hi, Chris," Lita said softly as she woke up. Chris looked over at her, smiling at her. They had roomed together the night before, and Chris was pleased that she had had a good night's sleep—most likely due to the Tylenol PM she had consumed, but all the same... A good rest seemed to have benefited her, a slight color returning to her cheeks. The ugly bruises still marred her body, but Chris felt comfort in knowing that she would be on the rebound soon._

"_Hey, Sunshine," he responded, sitting down next to her on her bed. He had just woken up, and started coffee, the coffeemaker having woken Lita up. They sat in a comfortable silence, until Lita broke it._

"_You know how you told me that there was a bunch of guys that wanted to help me?" she asked him, and he nodded. She fiddled with her hands for a moment before speaking. "Well..." she met his eyes. "What about Jeff?"_

_Chris hadn't said a word. His eyes dropped to her hands, his throat tightening. He didn't have the heart to tell her that Jeff Hardy refused to believe that his brother had hurt Lita. Knowing the answer from his lack there of, Lita bowed her head. A few moments later, they made eye contact. The expression on her face burned into Chris's mind—as well as a new distaste for the younger Hardy._

---

"What do you want from me?" Jeff asked bluntly as soon as the waitress delivered their drinks and left. "I told you what I think. Matt would never hurt Lita."

Chris gritted his teeth in order to stop from screaming at the man. How he longed to beat some sense into Jeff... "And I'm here to tell you that's a load of horse shit." Jeff sighed heavily. "Look at me, Jeff," Jericho ordered, his tone sharp. "The girls went in and got Lita from Matt's dressing room," his throat tightened at the image of Lita, curled up on the bed in the medic room, bruises all over. "She was bruised and battered," he told Jeff. "God, I'm not lying to you. We got her into the medic room, and Matt came running in, and just about admitted that he was the one that beat Lita."

"Chris, I don't buy it," he replied. "Why would he hurt Lita? He loves Lita," Jeff protested.

"God damn it!" Chris exclaimed, slamming his hand palm-down on the table. "The only reason that you're denying this is because you want to keep your faultless world and not have your life interrupted. Newsflash, Jeff. Life isn't perfect. _Matt is beating Lita, and you're doing everything short of encouraging him. _Look at me when I'm talking! You refuse to admit it because you don't want to ruin that perfect world of yours. You think whatever the hell you want, but let me tell you this: you're hurting Lita. The truth is so obvious, and you're still going with Matt."

"The way you tell it is like I'm the bad guy," Jeff protested.

"Damn straight you're the bad guy!" Chris yelled, and tried to calm down. Anger raced through his veins. "You'd rather let Matt continue to beat Lita then help her!" he accused.

"I called Matt!" Jeff shouted, cutting Chris off from anything he was about to say. "He denied everything."

"Of course he would!" Jeff simply glared at him. "So, it's our word against his? You'd trust your backstabbing, lying scum of a brother over me, Benoit, Edge, Christian, Trish, Molly, Jackie, Stacy, Rob, Victoria, and Kurt? There are ten people to back me up if you think I'm delusional," he pointed out.

"Maybe you're not the one who's delusional. Maybe its Lita," Jeff said, and Chris gaped at him.

"I can't believe you just said that. I can't believe you fucking said that!" he said, his anger increasing. Chris stood up, every muscle in his body telling him to lunge across the table and beat the Hardy senseless.

"I-I didn't..." Jeff trailed off, and simply watched as Chris stormed out of the restaurant. He put his head in his hands, closing his eyes tightly. _'God... How could this have gotten so screwed up?' _he asked himself, and swallowed. _'What if they're right? What if Matt really is hurting her? I'd never forgive myself if he was... But for God's sake, he's my brother! Maybe there's another reason,' _he knew he was hoping for the third option out. He lifted his head, and leaned against the back of the booth. Jeff had been denying every word—every entirely _plausible_ word—that Jericho had said because he didn't want it to be true. His own blood, beating Lita? He thought back to his words, and remembered what he had said about Lita being delusional. Jeff closed his eyes, and fought the urge to smack himself on the forehead. What was he doing?

No matter who was behind it, Lita was hurt. Jeff was her best friend, and he wasn't there for her.

Jeff threw a ten on the table—more than necessary to pay the drinks—and nearly ran out of the door. He had to talk to Lita, and apologize.

He just hoped Chris would let him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please, please review!


	7. Chapter VI

**Nothing That I Feel**

**Chapter VI**

"What the hell are you doing here, Jeff?" Chris Jericho's voice was nearly as sharp as a blade as it projected through the hotel room. His back to Lita, who was lying on one of the beds, he didn't see her flinch at the serration in his words. The redhead watched what she could see of the scene as she hugged her knees. Her ears absorbed Chris's angry words and she wondered who could merit that sort of response from Chris.

"Listen, I just want to talk to Lita…" her body showed no sign of recognition of Jeff Hardy's voice, but she identified it the same. Inside, she felt her empty stomach give a roll and she looked down at the McDonalds meal spread out in front of her. She had been overjoyed that Chris had remembered her favorite lunch, not to mention salivating at the mention of McDonalds, but now the thought of eating it sickened her.

"Hell, no," Chris growled at the other man. "After what you said about, oh…" he consulted his watch, "twenty minutes ago? That said it _all _for me. Sorry for wasting your precious time," he moved to shut the door, but Jeff wedged himself between it and the frame.

"Look, just let me talk to her, okay? Maybe…maybe what you said was right," Jeff added in a whisper. Chris looked at the now unsure Hardy for a moment, his jaw clenched and his mind undecided. It was then that Lita's soft voice drifted over the air.

"Just let him in, Chris…" she whispered. Chris turned to her, silently asking if she was sure with his eyes. Lita just nodded to him, and watched with outsider's eyes as Jeff walked toward her. He looked hesitant; worried about her. Lita's eyes took him in slowly. She hadn't talked to Jeff in what seemed like years. She'd seen glimpses of him here and there, but Matt had never allowed her to talk with Jeff.

"I'll give you guys some privacy," Chris said, and left the room reluctantly.

Jeff said down at the end of the bed, his eyes on hers. "Hey, sweetie," he said softly. Lita continued to hug her knees, drawing herself into a tighter ball.

"Hey," she replied overtop her knees.

"Are you doing okay?" he reached over to touch her knee. Lita jumped backwards, and Jeff immediately withdrew his hand, looking immensely guilty. "Lita, I'm sorry, I…" he trailed off.

"It…It's fine, Jeff…" Lita said.

"No… No, it's not," Jeff stated, more to himself then to her. His eyes lifted to meet hers. "Matt hurt you, didn't he?" Lita didn't need to respond; her eyes said it all. "I thought the guys were just being over-reactive. I mean, I know that Matt can get angry at times, but I never thought…" pain creased his features for a second. He shook his head. "Chris came and talked to me today," he told her, his voice soft. "He made me realize a few things…like how much of an asshole I was being."

Lita shook her head stubbornly. "No…you didn't know…it's not your fault…" she whispered.

"I should've been there for you, Li, but I wasn't. It's my fault that it happened…" Jeff shook his head, sadness and guilt overwhelming his beautiful eyes.

"It's over now," Lita said, enjoying the taste of the words on her tongue. Jeff nodded silently, his expression unchanged.

"I'm so sorry…" he told her sincerely. His eyes studied her frail and battered body. Had he been so blinded by loyalty to Matt that he hadn't seen it? Jeff bit his lip and stared her straight in the eye. "I screwed up, Li, I screwed up big time. I hope you forgive me."

Lita shook her head slowly. "I forgave you a long time ago, Jeff."

Jeff opened his arms out for her and tentatively leaned forward. Lita look hesitant but dropped her knees from her chest and scooted forward into his warm, safe embrace. For the first time since her friends had taken her from Matt's locker room, Lita finally allowed herself to truly believe that one day…she would be fine. One day she would be okay.

One day Matt Hardy would just be a distant memory.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry about how long it took to update! I totally forgot about this chapter; it's been in my computer forever but I just came across it today and realized why I had such a hard time trying to write the next chapter--I'd already written most of it. Anyway, please review!

**Thanks to tiears, lita and jeff 4ever, hardygurl619, AhitsAnjel, des1 and Latisha C for the reviews!**

_Check out my Yahoo! Group (and join :)! ). The link is in my profile._


End file.
